The Darkness
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: This story is really sort of an AU, but it is based off of the gang. DL decides to take Finch away, away to join The Darkness. It is a M/M story, but there isn’t anything graphic. Sorry. AU
1. In The Light

Story: The Darkness

Chapter one: In the light

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Finch X Devil Lad

Summary: This story is really sort of an AU, but it is based off of the gang. DL decides to take Finch away, away to join The Darkness. It is a M/M story, but there isn't anything graphic. Sorry.

Warnings: None really, only, it's a 'different' type of story. Nothing too bad though…

Others: Requested by a fellow writer and friend. This idea for a story came to me while having a conversation with them. They opened me up to a new way of thinking, a new sort of 'path' in the world, and it could be true. The Darkness, I thank you. This is for you. Enjoy.

Dedicated to: The Darkness

_'Oh God, what have we done? Their bodies there, and here, and look how they bleed. What have we, the people, the creatures of the night done to them, the living? The unseeing? How could we, the night, make this happen? Why, why have we, the creatures of night done this? Our feelings and our emotions of hate and disgrace coming over us…Only to, in the end, come across one last, and final action: Death. And Oh God, you remember this, you remember us, the creatures of the night, because you, and you yourself gave this to us. Gave us this pathetic, wretched, nasty little habit. And it will never be right, Oh God, it will never be right. Help them, for you can no long help us.'_

I gave a sigh. It was like this little thing in my head. It was really horrible. The whole thought of the poem running through my head. Though it was slightly funny, it didn't rhyme. So what, oh what, had made it a poem? What had made it so easy to say, so easy to mutter, but never knowing the real meaning of the words that had been said in the first place.

I knew what made it a poem. It was considered a poem because it was beauty. Yes, beauty in the meaning. It couldn't be explained though, it was just one of those things that you yourself had to come to understand. No other person or thing on the planet could tell you it. It just wouldn't be a poem then. It wouldn't be the same…it would have no meaning.

That is what made it a poem.

My head tilted, "Today is going to be fun, isn't it?" There seemed to be no enthusiasm to me though. I couldn't even hear it in my voice.

Mr. Kitty gave a wide smile, "Yeah…If Devil ass would ever get here!" He was a little angrier then normal because for the past few years, all he went as was a kitty. And when he had not taken his parents on the opportunity to get him a different costume, it was then gone forever. We, as in Pig Pig and I had all made fun of him.

I didn't mind my costume. I loved it. It was something that I thought could symbolize me and my inner 'whatever' and there fore tell everyone around me what I was really like. Pig Pig was just so darn lazy that he didn't want a different costume. He 'loved' the pig head and the odd shirt he wore every year with it.

I looked around, "I wonder when he is going to show up." I said with a slight hiss. If he didn't come here soon, we would have no choice but to leave him. That was just how it would be. He would end up finding us anyway.

"Let's just go…He's mean anyway." Pig Pig said.

"No, we aren't just going to leave him without waiting at least one minute. Besides the only reason that he is mean to you is because you are dumb, dumb as hell." I said to the fat headed child.

Pig Pig looked at me, a little saddened by my words. I could tell this because his eyes seemed to narrow, yet still looked down at the ground. I felt a little sorry. I was even about to say so when I heard behind me, "Well, look, you all waited."

I spun around and gazed at him. "You're late…" I said.

Devil Lad was a slightly taller kid now. Well, it had been a year since I last saw him. We had all groan about an inch. So, it was probably expected. He still wore that same hooded sweater with the devil mask concealing his face. After all these years, he still never took it off. None of us, no matter what we did, could not get that mask off of his face.

Mr. Kitty had often led us to the thought that maybe Devil Lad had no face. This thought had shaken me a little. I had thought about it over the last summer though, so I figured that it was impossible. Then again, people didn't die every year and then come back out of nowhere for no reason.

"I'm happy to hear that you all love me so much." DL complained as he began to follow me as we began to walk around.

"Dude, why do you always take like, forever to come?" Pig Pig asked.

"Dude, I live like, a long way away, okay?" His response was. He then began to try to catch up to me. I slowed down for him. I didn't mind him walking next to me. Out of the four of us, or the three of them, he was my favorite. There was just something about him that made me feel 'better' inside.

"Hey, what if, like, Devil Lad here is some type of looser from our school? All this time, we have been letting him hang out with us!" Mr. Kitty said as he looked at DL from the side. "That would be so like, deceitful man."

"You think I would lie? What do I have to lie about?" DL said to Mr. Kitty. There came a small voice from behind us then.

"Well, look at you. You come out once a year, and that is to steal our candy. Then, you never once show us your face. If you think about it, it does seem like you are a looser from the school." Pig Pig said, a little bit more observant then he normally was.

"What? That makes no sense. Don't you think that if I were some looser from your school, I would want to hang out with you more often?" He asked the pig boy behind me.

I wanted to laugh a little, he was right.

"Yeah, well, you can't go around on Christmas looking like the darn devil, now can you?" Pig Pig said, his voice a little annoyed as he was trying to force his opinion on us.

"Dude, watch me, I'll do it. And I know you can't see it, but I will have the biggest grin on my face." He then laughed as he began to turn to go to the first house.

I watched him then as he tilted his head back at us, "Besides, I only hang out with people I like, or think are cool. Plus, I only show my face to people who are really important to me." His masked eyes seemed to gaze at me. I wondered if he was looking at me, or if my eyes had been playing tricks on me.

"Man, you better be attractive as hell if you walk around town with that on." Mr. Kitty said with a small sneer and smirk.

"That's enough, lets just get some candy." I told them as I knocked on the door and it slowly glided open.

"How much did you get?" I asked Devil Lad as we pulled up to the last house.

"A lot more then you. Trust me." He said as he showed me the much heavier sack.

"How?" I asked. I didn't understand. Every year he got more candy then all of us. And it wasn't even the fact that he went to more houses. He went to the same amount as all of us. How was he getting extra candy? "That is so…unbelievable DL…" I muttered.

"Finch, it's because I go up to the house last, the people just, they love my costume a lot." His voice seemed a little soft, as if not to offend, but to make a fact that didn't need to be forced onto anyone. He was claiming anything, just seemed to put it out there.

It made it a lot easier to agree with him too. He wasn't one of those people who acted like they were right all of the time. It was as if he didn't mind being wrong, though most of the time he was correct. He didn't even correct people when they were wrong, unless he wanted to push them a little, like Pig Pig.

"Ah, then I guess you deserve the extra candy." I laughed a little.

"Dude, I want more candy." Mr. Kitty said to me. I gazed back at him.

"You don't need it, trust me." I said to him. Pig Pig was behind me, who was nodding.

"Well, then you sit here, with Devil boy and talk about life, how about that?" He then turned away from us, his little kitty tail making it really hard for me not to laugh.

"Man, I think I pissed the little kitty off." I said to Pig Pig.

Pig Pig began to race after him, "Wait up for me, I'll go with him." He said back to us from afar.

"Finch man, you have to get that cat neutered. He will be so much more relaxed." Devil Lad said in a joking way.

I looked at him and shared in the joke by laughing with him. We both then began to turn away, just kind of walking down the road, not really knowing where we were going, but not minding the walk. It was as if we didn't know where to go, but there was something pulling us around, just kind of, forcing us to walk down roads, up paths. Just, lost.

"How have you been?" I asked him, not really minding the silence, but wanting to talk to him because I knew that after tonight I wouldn't see him for a while. Almost a year…yeah….a year.

"I've been good. You know, the normal." He sneered a little, as if he was thinking of something funny.

"So, have you found like, you know…A little devil girl?" I don't really know what had made me ask it. I only knew that normally boys didn't ask other boys about things like this. I had an odd feeling though that I could ask DL anything. I didn't mind that either. It felt, good.

"Hmmmmmm, well, I don't know about a Devil Girl…" He said, and then he laughed again.

"Man, you know what I meant." I said to him as I tilted my mask at him.

"No. I just…I don't really know. I think I might be one of those people that just like, well, they like their loneliness." He said to me. There was something about his words that caused my heart to somewhat sink, as if I were growing sick. I didn't really know this feeling.

"Oh…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to like, drag up your past, or some dark secret that you have." I said to him, trying to turn it around.

"Naw, this isn't a dark secret. If it were a secret, I wouldn't tell you, now would I, Finch?" His eyes once again turned on me, though his mask didn't move an inch from being in front of him.

"Yeah…Ah, sorry anyway." I muttered. He was making me feel a little odd. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. This seemed to only becoming worse.

"So, now that you asked me about that, what about you? Is there some sort of disgruntled skeleton girl in your life?" He seemed to then tilt his mask down at me, as if he were trying to see into me.

"Well…to tell you the truth…" I didn't want to seem stupid. I felt a little odd. One of us just had to make up a story about something to interest one another. "Yeah…We kind of talk too." I said to him.

Then came this odd, very odd, silence. Then this over whelming feeling next to me. It seemed to leak right off of DL as he walked down the road. "You like, someone? Have you spoken about it to her?" He asked me, his voice steady, a little too steady.

I gazed in front of me. What was wrong with him? "Well, ah, yeah, I suppose. I mean, it's really not a secret."

"So, if you asked her out, or she you, would you date her? You like her that much?" He asked me, his voice now rushed.

I stopped walking, not really liking this. This was a little too odd. I should have never brought it up. "Well, yeah, but I mean what does it matter? You're not here for like, the year, the entire year DL, why would this concern you?" I asked him.

"Because, maybe I have been making the wrong decision." He muttered.

I looked at him. I was now a little freaked out. This was a very, very odd situation. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about, you have been here too long Finch. It's about time you come with me." He said. His voice wasn't really demanding. He was still his normal self, the words just seemed, wrong. He held out his hand, "Don't you want to come with me?" He asked.

I felt odd, but something caused my body to move forward, "I do…" I muttered.

"Then come with me…And I'll show you everything." He began to walk over to me a little more, his pose somewhat now attractive, and his movements now becoming very graceful and steady.

I wanted to go with him, to follow him, and then there was this odd smell. It was as if it were, like, beauty. The most glorious thing in the world, and then some. I wanted that smell, but God was it making me woozy.

CRASH! I spun around. There was a cat, orange, and it had knocked something over. I turned back to DL, suddenly there was this fear that had come over me. "There is something wrong." I said.

DL began to step toward me, his hand still outstretched, "No…there is nothing wrong. Now, come here." His voice suddenly seemed to change, and I could sense that he was becoming angry.

I moved back, "I have to go, I'm sorry if I made you mad DL." I turned around, and then began to run.

I couldn't help it, there was something wrong. Something had happened to my friend. I didn't know what though. Maybe he was just on a sugar high or something.

When I had looked behind me though, he was no longer standing in that spot. It terrified me, but he was no where else to see him. So I took it as he left.

I lay in my bed, drifting between sleep and wake. I had yet to fall asleep for the first time that night. I knew that trick or treating was done, but I just couldn't pull myself into that glorious sleeping state that I so longed for at the moment.

I wished that I could smell that smell again. I wanted it so bad.

'Sleep, in the darkness of your thoughts, for if you shouldn't, then you have never truly existed in the first place.' It was like a very dark and depressing melody running in my head. It wasn't that I minded it, it was the fact that it was like the poem, just random words that were forming in my head now, and then the smell came. I breathed it in. It was so, lovely. I liked that smell.

I felt my body begin to weigh into nothing, and my problems seemed to start to drift away. "Take me, darkness, for I wish to be the dark itself." I muttered. I wasn't really sure why I was saying it now aloud.

I could feel this warmness coming over me, along with a breeze of that amazing smell. Then, in my dream, I thought I could hear someone saying next to me, over me, "I am the darkness. I am everything that you want, need, can survive on. Without me, you are nothing. You are light, and if light has never seen the dark, then it cannot survive, it will not exist. I will take you…I will take you away from all that you hate, and love. This is the small price you pay, but in return, I, the darkness will be your everything. Life Everlasting." I then drifted away, that darkness seeming to come over me. I then slept.

End of chapter one. Yeah, my first multicoated for I luv Halloween. I know, you're excited, so am I. Not really. I didn't want to make this more then one, but I was thinking of some ideas, and this story will be a good practice for right now. I need some work anyway though. Oh yeah, sorry for ooc, I don't mean for it to be, but in this story, for it to go a little more smoothly, DL has to be a little more, crazy. I see him as a real devil too, just to make you all know what is coming up. It doesn't mean that it is what he really is in the story, I just believe that he could be this, and my story will portray that. If you do not like, I ask you not to read that. Also, if you haven't figured it out yet, DL has snuck into Finch's room, and taken him to. Where, I do not know yet. Well anyway, I really do hope that you stay with it, I will try to. Pray that this story doesn't go on forever.

-Started: 1:05 AM 6/26/08

-chapter ended: 2:06 AM 6/26/08

-D.D.

-It's true, the darkness does have something we do not. The truth. Though we are all guided by light, some of us will never see the darkness, this is what conceals us in the true 'darkness' it's called reality. -D.D.Darkwriter


	2. Coming out of the Light

Story: The Darkness

Chapter two: Coming out of the light

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Finch X Devil Lad

Summary: This story is really sort of an AU, but it is based off of the gang. DL decides to take Finch away, away to join The Darkness. It is a M/M story, but there isn't anything graphic. Sorry.

Warnings: None really, only, it's a 'different' type of story. Nothing too bad though…

Others: Requested by a fellow writer and friend. This idea for a story came to me while having a conversation with them. They opened me up to a new way of thinking, a new sort of 'path' in the world, and it could be true. The Darkness, I thank you. This is for you. Enjoy.

_'Oh, and what we see before us. The bible cannot wipe it clean. It cannot save the fallen, and will not save them. The reason is this: They have seen too much. And Oh, us, we the darkness, what shall come of us when we finally end, when we finally stop repeating our lives, the same thing over and over again. What do we do? Do we leave and go to hell, heaven, or purgatory forever. Or, do we stay here, in real hell, suffering over and over again this pain that people call life, love, and fate? Do we sit here, the fallen and the darkness, who have reunited in this empty shell that we call an after life, and rot? Do we do this because we have seen, and chosen so much more then others. We, the darkness are to suffer, even though the light has been the real hidden feature. One path does that light choose, and it all goes one way, though when us, the darkness are to cover that path, what way will we go? Causing us to choose in the end, for we ourselves have minds of our own. Why do we get punished for this?'_

I opened my eyes as I smelled this sort of acrid smell.

Someone was above me. "Hello…" He said to me.

My mind spun, "Devil Lad? Why on earth…How did you get into my house?" I asked him, my head a little woozy.

He looked down at me, that stupid mask hiding the features on his face. "Your house? Dude, look around, you are not home." He then laughed.

I gazed at him for a second longer and then began to stand. I was shaky though, and found DL was holding me up.

I wanted to tear away from him, but he was the only thing holding me up at the moment. "What am--wait- what's wrong with me?" I asked him, wanting to get that first question out of the way.

He gave small, kind of embarrassed laugh, "I kind of had to drug you to get you here. I needed someway for you to come quietly. It was the only way."

"That perfume then?" I asked him.

He shook his head in agreement, "Yeah, it's kind of like, a formula. It smells really good, but when you take in too much of it, you become sleepy. It was made for that exact thing." He then seemed to smile under his mask, "I made it." He sounded damn proud of himself.

"You are creeping me out, DL." I said to him as he took me to the bed in the room.

I looked around for a second, it was all, normal. Everything in the room was just like a normal room, only, there was absolutely no window. I gave a small sigh, "Seriously though, what the hell am I doing here?" I asked him.

DL stood in front of me, his hands coming together in front of him and then beginning to fiddle with each other, as if he were thinking hard, or contemplating something over in his mind.

"Well?" I snapped at him. He jumped a little, and then began his story.

"I couldn't keep you there. I couldn't stand it Finch. I couldn't…leave you there. I can't stand the thought of you falling in love, or even being with the light. You know, that girl you like for instance." He said to me.

"What? What the heck is the light?" I asked him, totally ignoring the thing about the girl.

"Well, it is really kind of complicated to explain. Let me take some time." He began to pace. Then he began, "Finch, the light represents humans, things that don't think, or at least about anything more then what they have to. They are considered people who just kinda, wallow around, listening to what ever they are told. They are blinded by the very light that they have been following. The light covers up their futures, their lives, the things that they have control over, though the 'light' has already chosen it for them, making them follow what it wants them to, without them even knowing." He looked at me. He then shook his head a little, but he continued anyway, "Then there is something different. It is called the 'darkness.' Do you know what the darkness does?" He asked me.

I thought it over, "Well, it covers things up, doesn't it?" It was the logical answer that I could think of.

He nodded his head, "That is right. Though, when darkness comes in contact with the light, you know what it does? It covers up the light's path. It causes people to become different. It causes them to think, to choose. Do you know what happens to people when they go against the 'light'?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "If 'light' represents God, then doesn't it mean that you go to hell?" I asked him.

"No. The light is considered more powerful, and it is the thing that actually exists. Heaven…Hell…yeah, they are real, but in the end, the light and the darkness come into play. They are the things that cause us to choose between heaven and hell…" He looked at my, what must have been, befuddled look. "Do you understand?"

"No." I said to him, point blank. "You must be insane. I would really, really like to go home now DL." I said to him. Being here, it felt odd.

"You can't. I'm here to give you your wish." He suddenly drew quiet.

"What are you talking about dude?" I asked, my body moving back to lean against the wall, as if it were the only way that I could hide from him.

"In your dreams, in your thoughts, you have been thinking of this 'darkness.' Don't you dare try and tell me that I am wrong. I know that you have been, I can sense it." He said, this calm person was now becoming firm and sturdy.

"What? How did you know about that?" I asked. How the hell had he known about my recent thoughts about this darkness?

"You've been hearing these odd things in your mind, right? They are just kind of poetically saying things. Muttering about 'darkness' and 'light.'" He looked at me, though I could not tell his true emotions, for the mask hid them.

"Yeah…But really, how do you know?" I asked him, my body cold now.

"I, Finch, am the 'darkness.' I am it in it's purest form. I have seen the light and how it plays people. It leads them down this path, with no choices, and no options. Damnit, it don't even let them think." He gave a sigh. "I like the darkness. Don't get me wrong, I love the sun, I'm just talking about afterworld and life wise. The darkness, when it blocks out the life, it leaves people on their own. It gives them a chance to think, to work on their own. It makes them choose their own paths." He looked at me, his suddenly angry voice becoming calm, "You told me that you wish to join the darkness. And I, as who I am, have to obey. I have to take you away from all that you knew, from all that you loved. I will give you so much more." He began to walk toward me. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"No, don't be. I see how you are now…" I said to him. I came to the edge of the bed now, "Who do I have to kill to get back home?" I asked. Yes, that was right, I was still in my unbelieving state. I would like to know who would think different had they been put in this position.

"I--I really can't let you go. You have already asked, and I will give it to you, if you should or not want it." He then began to walk away. He opened the door, I had no chance to see the hallway, or if it were anything else. It was closed a second after being open.

"Finch?" I heard my name muttered. I opened my eyes.

"Devil Lad?" I asked. He was above me again. He was sitting on me, seeming to watch me sleep. It made me jump, but before I could move, he was already doing something.

"Here, let me show you, I think this might explain something else." He said to me as he handed me an old piece of paper.

I held it in my hand, it rolled up. It felt like animal skin. I gave a small sigh, whatever. I then shoved him off of me and then unfolded it.

I spread it out in the center of us two and then gazed at it.

It was the picture of the world, but it was not the only thing there.

Above the earth, there was a green orb stamped onto the hide. On the side of the green orb, there was a white and black orbs. Above the white orb, there was a soft blue orb, that was large, larger then earth. On the other side, there was the black orb, above it was a red and black orb. It too was larger then the world. I gazed at it. There were lines all over the hide, leading from one orb to the next. There was also this odd writing on the hide, it looked to be explaining something.

"What does this tell me?" I asked him.

"Okay, this one is earth. There are three orbs, or 'worlds' coming directly off of earth. On the far left," At this moment, he pointed to the white orb, "Is 'Light'. It is the world that the people who only see the light will go, and then probably to heaven or hell, depends on what fate they had been given already." He then pointed to the green orb, "This is purgatory. Here, it is decided if you shall go to hell, heaven, or just suffer over and over again. It really is a bad place to be, somewhat." He said. "The one on the far right, the black one, is 'darkness." He gave me a small smile, "From here, your future is unknown. You can go to hell, heaven, purgatory, stay in darkness as a free spirit, or, you will return to heaven. It all depends on the path that you had made for yourself. This fate is chosen by a higher power then God, I think." He said to me. He then pointed to arrows that were from the white and black orbs, "See how both of these lines go to purgatory, it means that you can still be judged there, especially if you are in the 'light'." He then moved his finger back to the light blue orb, the one above 'light.' "This is heaven. Notice that there are like, 3 different arrows going there. And this, this is hell." He pointed to the last orb, the red and black one mixed. "This map was made to make it look like hell was for the damned. It isn't." He pointed again to 'darkness.' "You are here. In the moment, you are in the realm of darkness. You will be here till your path is erased, and then, you will make it up yourself." He gave me a tilt of his head, "I'm happy to have you here." He said.

"This isn't real." I said to him, "You still are trying to tell me this?" I asked him.

"How can I make this up?" He asked me. This is where he got me.

"I don't know," I began to mutter out to him.

"No. Face it Finch, you're really here." He then began to shift around, "Do you want me to like, hit you, or stab you? You know, to make you feel more, alive?" He asked me.

"How in hell will that make me feel better?" I asked him. I didn't want to be stabbed.

"Well, maybe it is your destiny to be stabbed by me?" He looked down at his hands. "I don't think that I could ever do that to you Finch. I really don't."

I looked at him, "Why am I here?" I just couldn't be content with the answer he had given me.

"I already told you. To become-"

"NO. I want a different reason. Right now." I told him.

"You're here because I can't stand to see you falter. I don't want you to be blinded for your whole life. Also, I will not have you getting involved in one of those fools life." He said to me.

I tilted my head, "What are you talking about?" I asked him. I had to admit, I was a little curious about what he had to say now.

"I--I really, kind of like you…Too much to see you running around earth with one of those female light things. I just--I am the only one for you Finch. I know it. I think that, I know that, I can protect you. No matter what. I will protect you." He said to me.

I felt my face grow red, "Do you know how gay you sound right now?" Was he really serious about all of this stuff? Maybe…Oh my God…The girl thing, "Dude, you are really jealous, aren't you? Couldn't you just say it? I would have like, talked it over with you. She isn't really real anyway. I made it up."

He seemed to be stunned, or at least something that caused him not to think for a few minutes. He then crossed his hands over his chest, "I had that feeling. I was just thinking, in the future. I won't let it happen. Besides, you and I get along so well." He then began to turn. "When do you want to be made an 'ally' of the dark?" He asked me.

"Ahhhhhhh….okayyyyyyyyyyy……..what do I have to do then?" I asked him, playing along.

"All you have to do is spend a night in room of shadows…that's all. This way, all of the light in your body will be drained, and you will not be manipulated by the light." He then began to open the door.

"Wait, why can't I leave this room?" I asked, "I have to go to the bathroom…"

"Oh, there is a door right there." He pointed next to me. I looked over there.

That door had not been there before. I knew it had not been there because I had to go to the bathroom earlier, and it was not there. The only door in the room had been locked, and there were absolutely no cracks anywhere. I knew, I had checked.

"Oh…." I said to him though. "I guess you're right…I must have missed it." Wow, this had once again proved that he was always right.

He looked at me, "I have to leave, but I will be back soon." His mask tilted and there seemed to be a small enthusiasm in his voice, "Promise!" Then the door closed.

I had then made a mental note in my head: Why won't he tell me why I can't go out there?

I would just have to ask him later. He must have had a reason.

All I knew was this: It better be a good reason for ignoring me.

End of chapter 2. Well, I really hope that you all like it so far. Oh, yeah, and it is going to get a little crazy, though not more crazy then the explanation of the different planets, or religions or how ever you want to look at them. Anyway, review, just don't give me your crap about how you don't like the idea. It isn't your mind, and it isn't your story. This is to please some people, but not the stuck up snobs who have to have it their way, or else they go and bash other's work. Well anyway, hope you stay around for the next chapter.

-start chapter: 2:23 6/26/08

-End chapter: 3:18 6/26/08

-D.D.

-Yes, they bring this new air, their spirits so distorted, so twisted, that we have no choice but to follow, and to believe. For what else do we have?


	3. Staroatio

Title: The Darkness

Chapter three: Staroatio'

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Finch X Devil Lad

Summary: This story is really sort of an AU, but it is based off of the gang. DL decides to take Finch away, away to join The Darkness. It is a M/M story, but there isn't anything graphic. Sorry.

Warnings: None really, only, it's a 'different' type of story. Nothing too bad though…

Others: Requested by a fellow writer and friend. This idea for a story came to me while having a conversation with them. They opened me up to a new way of thinking, a new sort of 'path' in the world, and it could be true. The Darkness, I thank you. This is for you. Enjoy.

'_For all of our good, you think us bad. Why, if we are so horrible, do you keep us? You let us thrive, perhaps it is because we, the darkness, are far too powerful for you? We, we fall when we endure too much pain, but do we cease to exist? No. We keep going, somehow urged on by this uneasy pain that you bring to us. What is pain if it shall not be felt? How do we live if we feel no pain. Let us, the darkness as you this then in return: Why do we love if we die alone? Why do we wonder if in the end, we all end up at the same place? Why let us all, the Light, and Darkness, suffer for so long? Perhaps, it's all just a test, and none, no matter who, don't exist?' _

I gave a small sigh. For some reason, I couldn't sleep. It was like, hard to now. I was thinking about too many things to even dream I realized. When ever I would close my eyes, there were these tormented things in my mind. How is it that we could walk around, and not know that there was something controlling us? Then again, over these past few years, I never had imagined that there was something controlling us. This really was all silly.

How is it that the darkness made people so different then those of the light? It was as if one side were just trying to get more over to it. In the end, didn't we all go to the same place. I gave a small sigh, 'It all comes down to the person…'

I tilted my head at the door, someone was coming in. When I realized that it was DL, there was no small surprise. He had been the only one to see since I had come here. "How are you doing?" He asked as he walked in.

I looked at him, "Hey, where do you go?" I was on the bed, it was really the only thing to do around here, stuck in a room. I could only lay on the bed and think. It was really comfy too.

"Ahhhhh….Well, I do work." He said. He was still wearing his mask, as always. It was even tilted it down at the ground, as if he wasn't looking at me.

Speaking of masks. I had woken up with no mask on, but my Halloween mask was on the dresser with the lamp shinning on it to give the room a glow.

"What work do you do? I want to help. I have nothing to do…" I said to him. I was looking him up and down. There was really no reason to keep me in here if I was really in the place he said I was.

"Well, you really would not like this…Besides, there are some qualifications." He mentioned with a small sigh.

"What? Oh…yeah, sure, what ever. Just, I have nothing to do." I said to him. "When can I go home?" I looked at the ceiling, my hand playing around with my red scarf.

"I don't think it will be any time soon…I mean, you still have to go through the 'darkness' wash. It will be easy." He said to me. I gazed at him as he silently moved around the room, stopping to look at my mask.

"I really, really, would like to go home Devil Lad…You know that." I said lowly to him. I was loosing my fear for some odd reason.

"I don't know if you will be able to go home. I mean, others did, and now they live normal, lives on earth." There seemed to be a sadness about him. He gently picked up the mask and then turned to me.

I watched as he walked over and placed the mask over his face, holding it up to his own.

"I don't see why I can't go home when all is said and done." I said to him and he sat down next to me on the bed.

He looked at me. "I don't know if I want you to go home though…Stay here, with me." He was whispering now.

I moved my hand up to his face, and gently pulled up my own mask, removing it from his hand, "Show me your face." I knew my voice was a little bit more firm then what it should have been, but I knew it had to be said. There was this small itching feeling in me that told me to ask. I had to know, what was behind or under that fake mask.

He moved away from my hand, "I--I don't think you should." He said.

There seemed to be this strange warmth that drifted away from me as he began to walk to the door. He was going to leave? Already? No, what the hell?

"Hey!" I said as I stood up from the bed. "Wait."

He turned to me, a little stunned at my movements. "What?"

"You bring me here, you lock me up, and then you don't even come to hang out with me?" I began to draw up to him. "Don't you think that you owe me something?" I looked at those damned yellow eyes of his.

"I owe you?" He asked. He turned fully to me, and then seemed to give off this angry aura. His shoulders and torso seemed to be taller then mine. His voice seemed to grow deeper. He began to move forward, and my response was to move back. "What do you want? Advice?" He began to give a small sneer that I could hear, I could imagine the smirk on an invisible face as he laughed at me.

"I have plenty of that. Let me give you some…" He hissed.

The back of my knees hit the bed, and I fell. As soon as I felt this exposed, I began to move back, sliding back onto the bed further. He was on top of me, his body slithering to meet my face.

I soon found myself covered by him like a terrifying blanket or cloak of shadows. "You know why I keep you in here? Because it's safe." His mask drew down to my face, "You would die out there without the darkness in you. You wouldn't live two minutes." Somehow, I was feeling some type of warmth, and that smell was starting to slip off of his hoodie and onto my own body. "You know the story about Staroatio'?"

I gave him a small wince now that he was obviously angry. I even raised my hands to his chest, trying to push him off. I was met with a very angry growl, and then my hands torn away and then slammed above my head. They were then twisted, and he hissed out again to me, "Answer me."

I stopped moving. My thoughts seemed to still. "Yes." I muttered out. Staroatio' was a story about a thief, and a very gorgeous young girl. The girl fell in love with the masked man. She fell in love with the man, and wanted to be with him. When he told her to never remove his mask, for it would be a mistake, she went against him.

The girl had ripped the mask from him, wanting to see his face, no matter what. The man had horrible burns, cuts, and growths on his face. She feared him, and tried to flee. But, since she had taken off his mask, she was now vowed to him. She could not take it, the fact that she had to be with such an ugly man, and so she killed herself. Causing the masked thief to go into hiding forever from depression.

"This is the same way. Trust me, you don't want to see my face, under the mask…Unless, you can afford to make a promise…" His voice was different. It had this slight seductive way to it.

"Are you disgusting under there?" I asked him, my face becoming serious. "Are you so nasty, that you think I will not be your friend any longer?" I gave him a small defiant gaze, "I won't…I wouldn't do that DL," I then gave him a small smile, despite the situation, "You know me better then that."

How could he think that just because he might look like a horrible monster, that I would forget him. That I would in fact, run from him in terror.

"It's not that." He muttered. I then watched him as he drew away, getting off of me and the bed.

"DL…" I said to him. He was turned away from me though, and I felt this odd cold again.

"Finch…Don't worry, tomorrow, you will have your darkness, and then I will send you home." He then was gone, the sound of the door lightly opening and then closing.

I waited till the door was completely closed, and then turned to one of the walls. I slammed my fist into it. What was his problem? Why was he acting like this? I was suppose to be his friend.

I gave small sigh as I realized that my knuckle was bleeding slightly from the force, and the angle the punch had been thrown at. "Shit!" I said as I began to lean against the wall, and then slid my hand to help my head into a comfy position. "Why?" My thoughts began to race as I tried to imagine the story of Staroatio'.

If DL hadn't been fearful of a nasty face being shown around, then what was causing him to act--

If flooded over me. The reason why DL was so desperate to 'save' me. The reason why he had gotten so jealous of the girl story. The reason why he had no 'devil girl'. Ahhhh, it came as a soothing wave though. I knew that it was wrong, but there seemed to be a comfort that drifted over me.

DL liked me. A lot. He was so into me that he was ready to save my soul. Or did he just want it for himself?

I gave my deepest thoughts into it. I didn't think that he would do such a thing. How could he like me though? ME?

I was nothing, I was another boy. I was someone that he didn't need to give attention to. Sure, I enjoyed his company, but I wasn't sure if I liked him that much.

My head then slammed up against the wall. There then came this pain that swelled up and then spread through my head. I slumped forward, "That hurt." I grumbled. It was very painful., but for some reason, I felt it drift away after a few seconds, and I started to fall into a sleep. 'I wonder what time it is.'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH.' My eyes shot open and I looked around.

DL was above me, like always, though we were both on the bed and he had my hand next to his face, and he was rubbing something on my cut. It was burning now, and I couldn't help but give a cry of pain, "WHYYYYYYY?" My voice sounded whimpy.

"Dude, you were the dumb one who decided to go through with the 'wall punch' crap. Serves you right. But you do have to get the cut cleaned up or else everyone will smell it here and you'll get found out." He was then laughing, "I can't believe you did this…"

"Do you like me?" I found my voice was low, but my words were meant. I didn't feel the least bit odd saying them. "Do you really like me?" I repeated when he had nothing to say to it.

I then tilted my head, not wanting to look him in the 'eyes.' I felt my hand drop down, and he seemed to shift, "I don't think it will work." He said to me.

"I just want to know." I snapped. He shouldn't have brought me here if he was just going to play games, "You like me or you don't. It's one or the other, there is no in between."

He was silent, but I could tell that it was getting hard for him to say anything. "I do." He muttered.

"What?" I asked him, a little proud that he was now talking.

"I said that I do. I really, really do." He then looked at me, that damned mask getting in the way.

"You like me? As in--"

"I want to be with you." He then seemed embarrassed, but he kept going, "I want to be with you. But, I won't have you giving up anything…You don't understand…" He said to me. He was once again off of the bed, and was now pacing before me.

"Why don't you tell me, explain it to me." I said to him. "I'll listen." I felt so odd, so, gay. I then began to watch him begin to pall his fists. I felt no threat though, he didn't seem mad, only nervous.

"No. In a few hours, you will be going through, 'Darkness rewash.'" He stopped all movement. "It ends here, my feelings for you. I won't drag you into this…" He tilted his head, "If we…did…anything, then you, might be stuck here, forever."

I looked at him. I didn't want to stay, did I? I felt something inside of me break, and I knew that I was trying to decide. I was trying to think this over, I couldn't though. I could decide what to do.

"Is this the light?" I asked him. "When I don't know what to do? Is this the light holding me back?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No. It's the darkness. Your light is fading, and your path is becoming blocked. Soon, your entire life will be it. You'll get use to it. But this, this choice in the end, if you fade from the light, will be yours. And only yours." His words were so gentle, and he sounded so, strange.

I had nothing to say to him. I couldn't respond. I wasn't sure what to say to him. It was as if all of my thoughts had stopped.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Finch…Be ready for the darkness." He said.

The door shut, and then I was once again alone.

This would end, no matter what though, it would only be decided after the darkness settled in.

End of chapter 3. Hahaha, I know, surprise. Mmmmmm, I think there is going to be just one more chapter. Don't worry, it will probably just be the longest one. Oh, and I haven't decided yet if it is going to be an R rated yet. I don't really know if even I feel comfortable with Finch and DL really doing it. I mean, they are kind of young. You know? Any way, if you are all wondering what the hell Staroatio' is, it is an imaginary tale told by some older people that I met a while ago. It is based somewhat on the phantom of the opera. The only thing is, is that the man is a thief, and the woman he loves does not sing, no one sings. It is really a cute story. It is somewhat sad though, and I think that I would love to have it in the ending of the book. I think I will. I'll write the short story, or at least a version like it, after the final chapter. I was going to put it in here, but I want to think that it might be more worth it if you are all waiting for it. Haha. I know, I'm like that. Anyway, I'm only going to write one chapter tonight, I want to play grand theft auto, I know, a kids game. Well, I might be on later, but just so that you all know, I am very happy that you have all read to this point so far. Thanks a lot.

Began: 11:00PM

Finished chapter: 12:42 AM 6/27/08

-D.D.

-We all settle in, and then we die and once again, we live.


	4. The True Darkness

Title: The Darkness

Chapter four: The true Darkness

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Finch X Devil Lad

Summary: This story is really sort of an AU, but it is based off of the gang. DL decides to take Finch away, away to join The Darkness. It is a M/M story, but there isn't anything graphic. Sorry.

Warnings: None really, only, it's a 'different' type of story. Nothing too bad though…

Others: Requested by a fellow writer and friend. This idea for a story came to me while having a conversation with them. They opened me up to a new way of thinking, a new sort of 'path' in the world, and it could be true. The Darkness, I thank you. This is for you. Enjoy.

Dedicated to: The Darkness

_'Oh God, we're crying. All of us. We scream in pain as we think of you. We want you so much, we crave your attention. And every night, and ever morning when we all awake, we know. We know and we cry. We cry because we want to believe, we cry because we can't. We are no longer the light, we have to question it. We have to question you. Could a power so great really be? Could it have so much power that it controls our lives? This, the Darkness takes us from, from you, but makes us think. As we think, we learn, and we crave you. We crave to believe, we the darkness. We are lost, but we're found, we are pathetic, but we are the best. We, the Darkness are all of these things. It is because we HAVE been given the thoughts, the feelings, the emotions to question everything. To question you. And for this, for our lack of following blind paths and beliefs, you hate us, or you seem unreal to us. Please, we, the few who can see the truth, find us. FIND us so that we are not only the darkness, but the light, both combined, thinking of you, and believing in you, and knowing your power can be great, but unexplained. Let us think, but let us be guided on our own paths, so that WE have a chance to find our own lives, our own future…Please…. And take us, The Darkness, into faith…'_

-The Darkness (writer)

I waited. After I had woken up, I had found that I was now waiting for him. There was something that seemed to push down on me. I hated it so much. It was a feeling of loneliness that was peeking through this rather slow beating heart of mine. Was it something that was drawing me to DL, or away? I couldn't tell.

'We the Darkness…' Something whispered into me. I gave myself a small twitch. Then the door opened.

DL stood there, as if he had known that I was waiting. My gaze was not met by his, but by that stupid mask. "Is it time?" I asked him.

He had closed the door, "It is." He then began to reach into his pocket, and then dragged out some type of cloth, "For your eyes. So that you may not see the world here." He began to come over to me.

"Why can't I see it?" I asked him.

"Because…Should you see the people who are here, they will become your fright, your emotions will fill to the top, and they will be able to eat you alive. You'll go insane." He looked through the mask at me, "Plus, you don't want to be stuck here, do you?"

I took the words as this: If I saw this world, this horrible world, then I would be stuck here, forever. I cringed. "Just do it."

He walked around to the other side of me, and I heard him begin to talk to me. I then saw only black of cloth as he wrapped the thing over my eyes. "You will be put into a type of chamber. It is completely dark in there. You remember that smell?"

"Yes." I said back to him, knowing that the smell would probably knock me out.

"You will then go through the process of becoming the 'darkness' as you sleep. It will wash away the light from you. It shouldn't hurt. Though when I went through it, I thought I was going to be ripped apart at any moment." He then moved forward as I felt my body tense.

"Is it going to be different, after? Will I be like, insane?" This was one of the thoughts that had worried me.

"No…The only thing you will be after this, is more open. You might not even notice it. The thing the Darkness does is alter your future…don't worry." He whispered and then I felt his hands on my shoulders. He then moved up, almost pressing is mask to my ear, "You will be fine. I won't let anything bad happen…I promise."

I had felt nothing. It was as if he had muttered those caring words into my ear, but my body was reluctant to respond to them. "Thank you." I whispered.

He moved away from my back, and then was in front of me, "I'm going to put your mask on you…It will also help…"

I didn't understand how a mask over my face would do anything, but I accepted it as he slid it over my eyes and then face. He was gentle about putting it back over my hair.

I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder, "Come now…"

I followed him as he dragged me down what felt like a stoned hallway. Then, was we went through a wall or door, I began to feel this breeze.

When the scream first hit my ears, I couldn't help but try to fight back. I thought it was on me. It sounded like a bunch of people yelling out things all at the same time. I couldn't tell where anything was, or what was going on. I became scared and then began to pull away from DL. I couldn't even feel his hand on my shoulder. "Help! DL!" I said.

This darkness that I was in, was horrifying. Then, all of a sudden, in my ear I heard this whispering, "We are the darkness, I'm the leader….Not a follower…Follow me, Follow me, and you will be safe. I am the Darkness, I'll take your fears away." I began to move away from it, thinking that there was now something on my shoulder, trying to get into my ear.

"Get away from me…Don't touch me." I swung my arms up and around.

"Stop that." I heard, hissing into my ear. "You are acting like a crazy person, Finch, you have to ignore the screaming…" It was DL, and he was now behind me, out of reach of my flailing hands and body parts.

He was warm to the touch, and I couldn't help but start to lean back on him. He pushed me forward though, "Keep going." He said, "There is nothing there. The only thing you hear are just imaginary. They are not there, you cannot see them, they are fake to you, and to me." His voice was so calm, so soft in my ear, "They can't get you if you can't see them."

I felt my shoulders slightly slump down, and I began to follow his direction.

A few seconds later, I was then put into a cold room. He sat me down on the wall, and then began to remove my mask, and then my blind fold. I looked up at him. "What the hell?" I asked him.

He only shook his head, "People who weren't strong enough." He then began to walk out the door, it was like a blinding light out there, I could see nothing. "This is when it happens." He was now looking at me, "I'll see you WHEN you come out."

I sat there, my mask at my feet. I watched as he closed the doors, then I was in complete darkness.

For a second, I worried that he was going to keep me here, forever to rot. Once again though, I knew that I was wrong. The smell came to my senses sharply.

I was then taking in deep breath's full. My head started spinning, and I knew that the faster I did this, the sooner it would all be over. The Darkness then came.

The Light? I looked before me, seeing this, blinding light. It was so bright, behind me was darkness. I tried to walk to it, but the light soon seemed to grab me and then drag me into it.

A second later, there was this screaming. I looked around. I was looking at my own town. I saw me, and DL. This had only happened a few days ago. I ran away from him then, leaving myself alone from him. This had been when I tired to run, but he found me at home.

He never followed though, not like he had when I was back at home. He was just, there. Then, he walked away from me. He walked away from me and down the street, away from my house. I felt an odd sadness come over me, as if he were betraying me.

My body seemed to shift, and I was soon in a different place. I knew right away it was the place without DL, and he was gone. I was older, and my eyes seemed to be filled with a type of sadness. I couldn't tell what it was.

This was me when I was older, I had kids, they were around me, my daughter, sitting at my feet, and my son, who I was holding. They looked cute. Then, a wife. I had no idea who she was. Only, she didn't look happy. She seemed separated from me, from the others.

Once again, I shifted. I was in a very lonely place, a grave yard. I had died. It was my death stone, and I had died young. I already knew, as if it had been whispered into my ear that I had been murdered by my own wife.

I turned around and looked at everyone. I only saw my wife though. She was smiling somewhat, as if she was happy. My kids were not there.

I knew in that second that she had killed them as well.

'No.' I whispered. I couldn't say it louder, and it was only in my thoughts. This was the future that my 'light' path was going to give to me. I couldn't take it. I turned around, and I screamed.

"I don't want that! I don't want that future!" I screamed out, then there was a series of yelling voices that filled me.

It sounded so much like the voices I heard before. 'Darkness….follow the darkness…' They chanted. Some of them just screamed, just to scream. I fell to my knees.

My heart, my head…they felt like they were about to explode and I couldn't take it. I was gasping out for breath. It was as if I were dieing.

'Accept the darkness…' Was the only thing that I could hear.

"I want it…I want to be it…I want to make my own future!" I screamed out.

Everything stopped. My pain faded. My eyes opened then, and I began to pick my head up.

I looked around. I was in woods. It was dead ground, and the trees had no leaves on them. They reached up, not seeming to stop, and becoming thicker and more twisted as they reached for the heavens. There were these small shrubs, they hugged the ground so tightly that I figured their roots were down in hell. The shrubs themselves were dead as well.

Ahead of me there was a dark path, dirt covered. I walked on it, and soon came to a fork in the road. The fork was on the bottom of a hill, and I could see so much. The moon was full and it shined over the woods and the paths, laminating them in a very creepy way.

There were four paths from each fork, dark figures covering them at each end of the path. Then, from each figure, there were more paths, more figures behind them, and I couldn't see where it all ended. It was a tree type thing. The tree was forever growing, though it grew out of a shadow, and I could choose which ever way I wanted to go, and each one would lead me into a different future. I began to walk to the second on the left.

The figure looked familiar, though they were half turned from me. I thought I knew who it was, but I couldn't tell.

I looked at my feet. There was my mask. I picked it up, and I put it on. The path seemed to light a little, and I couldn't help but feel, different. I felt relaxed, happy, loved.

I began to move away.

It was as if the world was shifting once more around me. I began to spin more, and more.

As I turned, I could finally feel my body stop, with it came the sort of pause as well. My breath for one. It seemed to catch in my throat, and I could feel a beat in my chest, it was slowly slowing down.

The next thing that happened was my knees crashing down to the ground. I could also feel my body vibrate with the pain of the collision.

My hands made contact with the cold, dark ground, and I tried to breath. I could feel no cold air come into me, and fill me with a calm sensation of being able to live. It frightened me, and I could see only a dark surrounding. It was as if I were dieing. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out.

My face became warm, and I could feel my eyes start to sting as tears began to leak out. 'I don't want to die…' I felt my mind scream out.

Voices' surrounded me, and they screamed. They were not hushed in their constant demand to give in, to follow things, to think about stuff. To make choices.

I felt my head, along with my mask slam into the ground under me, as if I were giving up. Everything was drifting around, and I could feel my body slip away. Then it hit me: I was dieing. I really, really was giving up.

'NO.' I said in my mind, my eyes closing tightly, and ripping it seemed.

My heart burned. I didn't want this. I knew what I wanted, and trapped in hell wasn't one of them. 'DL…' My mind screamed. 'DL.' It would chant over and over again.

"DL!" I screamed out. My breath hitched, and the yell was shrill.

The wind blew around me, arms wrapped around me. Then, there came a light. It was dimmed though.

As soon as I felt the soft hands under my chin, I opened my eyes. Around me, the vault was. I lay on the ground, and over me, DL stood. His mask was looking down on me, and his hands were resting on parts of my body.

I gave gasp, as if loving the taste of air. "DL!"

I wasn't sure why the word, why his name made me happy. I didn't know, and I didn't care. I was happy that he was there.

"Are you okay Finch?" He asked me.

I began to get up, his hands strong as they helped me up.

I looked at him, "I- I died." I said to him.

He itched his head, and then began to turn, "Yeah, but at least you came back! You don't know how--" He stopped. He had been laughing, but his voice had not ended the sentence.

I began to follow him. The room that we stepped into was wide. It was stone, as if it were a large chamber cellar. It looked, Midevil. It was rather cool. The other thing that had taken me by surprise was that there was no more screaming. It was, silent.

I watched, pausing in my steps as DL began to walk up the stone steps. There were only about six, and they led to a platform where a seat in the middle of the room ruled over everything. He stopped on the top one, turning back to me. "It was suppose to happen…" He muttered.

I looked at him, and took one step up. "I want to--"

"I'll take you home." He said to me, turning again, as if going to sit on the thrown.

"No!" I said to him. My voice was firm, and it was rather demanding, as if I were no longer afraid of him.

He stopped, looking back at me. He stood there, saying nothing, not even looking at me it seemed.

"Tell me something." I said to him, taking another step up to him. "Tell me how you feel." I said, looking at him, "And tell me why you wanted me to come here so bad." I gazed at him. In my vision, he had not followed me, and I had went on with my normal life. I knew he liked me, but that much as to change my future?

"I--I told you Finch…I couldn't stand the thought of you ending like that." He said, his voice low.

"Tell me how you feel. Tell me what you need to!" I said, a little angry. My voice was now yelling.

"Tell you how I feel?" He asked, his voice raising. I could not see his eyes, but they seemed to burn holes through the mask. He stepped down a stair, and was now in a defensive pose. "I've already given you hints. I've taken the time to go through safety procedures to keep you from dieing, from rotting. But most of all, I have altered your path in life, and given you a second chance to live! Do you think this is all because you're a really cool friend? That you are worth so much to me only because you're a friend?" He was breathing hard.

I drifted up another step, as if unafraid of his anger, even though it seemed to boil my skin. "Take your mask off." I said to him. "Show me your face."

He tensed as I drew up to him. He took a step back, and I was a few inches shorter then him now.

He gave a small growl, "No. You know nothing of what you ask. If you see my face--"

"I know." I whispered to him. "I know what will happen. I don't care." I said to him.

My hand drew up to my own face, and I took off my own mask, and let it fall to the ground. My eyes looked into his fake ones. "Show me your face." I demanded, bringing my hand up, as if to help him.

He drew up a little, stopping my hand. He bowed his head. "You'll never go home…Do you really want to go through with this?" He asked me.

I gave a smile, "To die a human, with a human's life, or to live as a human, with a demon's love…I think I would pick the much more thrilling topic." I laughed.

He gave a small sigh, almost looking away it seemed. "Don't betray me." He whispered as he began to pick his mask up.

With the story of Staroatio', the man's face had been cut up, and distorted, but his love for the woman had caused him pain in his heart. If DL had felt this same love for me, a human, how could it be that I could not come to love him?

My eyes looked on, seeing his face as he let his mask hit the ground with a small 'swoosh' of wind.

His face was painted over with black paint. The design was much like that of his own mask, his teeth fake. It was a false teeth paint, much like the long ones on his mask. I could see his lips under the paint, and they were thin, soft it looked like. His nose was small, cute really, though it was stern. His eyes had sharp, white lines going over them that ran from his eyebrows down to his cheek bones.

His face was long, and under the paint, I could see cuts. They looked deep, painful. They were not gruesome though, and they weren't disgusting. They were, normal it looked. It was as if it suited him.

I gazed into his eyes. They were so hard looking, as if the boy had seen so much. Pain, hate, love, death, life, gore, beauty. But mostly, sadness. They had a brown base, with yellow and orange bursts on the outside, as if to accent his 'uniqueness'. I loved it.

My body shifted forward, and I closed my lips onto his, feeling the paint, and the scars gently rub against my own face.

In the kiss, I could feel a sort of comfort, as if he were becoming gentle. It was as if for so long, he had been denied, pushed away, and for him to feel this, this love now, it hurt him a little, and startled his very nerves. My body shook, as if excited that I made someone feel this way. I drew away from him.

I wrapped my hands around his body. "You're normal. You couldn't be disgusting DL…" I said to him. It almost made me cry. To feel him wrap his arms around my body.

He shook in my arms, as I did in his. We both on the brink of crying. I held him tighter, as if afraid to let go, "Don't BETRAY me." I said to him.

He seemed to understand. He looked at me as we both looked into the other's eyes, "I won't…Promise me that you'll always stay here, with me? Forever?" He asked me. His voice was weak, and he seemed on the braking point. As if, one more time with a 'no' and he would crack.

Once again I smiled, "I wouldn't dream of anything else." I said, and kissed him again.

To live without my family, my friends, yes, that would be sad. It would be something that I would give up to be with him. I knew this, maybe not at the moment, but I knew that in time, I would come to dedicated everything, every part of myself, to him. And he would do the same to me, if not already so.

The End.

Thank you for reading. I really hope that you all enjoyed this. Oh, I would like to say sorry that this was a day late. One: I was too busy and my time had already run out for the posting date. Two: The document had been lost, so I had to remake it. (This caused me to smash a few things. J ) Anyway, tell me if you liked it, I want to know if I should make more stories in this category. Also: I would like to dedicate this story to, The Darkness. This story was their idea, they made the italic words in the beginning of each story. Thank you so much, this story was made for you, and I really hope that you enjoyed this.

-D.D.

The Darkness is the soul of truth, of hate, of love, but most above, The Darkness is in all of us.

Staroatio'

The man looked on as he watched the girl twirl her hair in the wind.

She was so gorgeous. Her beauty being far more then the man could ever dream of. It was people like her that people, just anyone, could dream about. No, the girl was the type of girl that you would have to marry to be allowed to dream about. Though with her current position on the top of her balcony, looking down at her soft white rose bushes, she looked like one.

The moon seemed to cast a shadow onto her face, as well as his own. His mask was keeping his face a secret, which the girl found alluring up in her tower. She looked at him, as he stood there, watching her. "Wont you tell me your name?" She asked.

"I will…I will tell you anything, sweet jewel, if it is that you wish to hear how lovely you grow each day. Knowing not age, nor sickness, nor gore…Tis' words of chaotic melodies that I could speak to you, as you simply sit in your tower…I would give you the world…The moon…The stars…But most of all, I would give to you my heart, the most glorious thing a human could give to another." He looked up at her, his lips soft against the winds cry's of lust, "If you allow me to…"

"Show me your face…" She said to him.

"Wait for me tomorrow? Come with me, and I will show you a castle, a nice place, were someone such as beautiful as yourself should live. Make me your husband, and I will give you all that you desire." He said up to her.

She smiled. "A castle…" She whispered. "I will meet you tomorrow, at the bottom of this tower, and I will wait for you to take me away." She then blew a kiss that landed in his hands. She was then gone a second later, and no more of her could be seen.

The next night came and they were both flying across the ground, away from her tower. They rode a black horse, his body a tinge of blue as the full moon cascaded down onto him.

The girl held the man tightly around his waist, as if not to fall off. He smiled gently at her as they rode away.

At the castle, buried deep inside of the woods, the man helped her off of his horse. The stallion giving a small nervous cry as they began to enter the giant castle.

Such a lonely place this was, the man being the only one to live in it. He was alone here, where no one would come, not to visit, not to bother…

"Show me your face." The girl said as she looked at him.

He gave a small smile, "First…you must make me a promise." He said to her.

She smiled, "Anything you wish."

"Say that you will stay with me…Say that you will forever be by my side. Tell me that you will NEVER betray me." He said to her, his voice soft, and stern.

She smiled, her pale blue dress blowing around them as they stood next to an open window.

The room was filled with furniture, though was bare from having a lack of people to entertain. The room also contained a fire place, with a wild crackling coming to life as it roared in the small cove. It was also the only light source in the room.

"I promise you all of it. I ask that you do not betray me as well…" She said.

"I promise, but you must never deny me, in heart, and soul. If you do this, it is braking the promise." He smiled gently at her.

She looked up at him, coming easily over the words, but not taking them into her mind. "Yes…Now show me your face." She said to him.

The man removed his mask, and the girl took in the sight.

His face was covered in scars, cuts and burns. His eyes were a dull blue, though they had white bursts of light in them. He was distorted as well.

The girl gave a push, as if frightened of the man that had once said to nice things. "Away from me!" She yelled. "Monster!"

The man seemed to step up to her, "My love…I love you! Do not fear my face. It is nothing…My face does not reflect on the lack of love I will give to you." He said to her, his heart breaking as she began to scream as he spoke.

He drew back then, after feeling a heavy hit from her coming across his face. "You betray me then?" He asked her.

She gazed at him, as if angry, "No! I was never yours to begin with. Such a foul monster, how could you even come across the thought of me loving you?" She asked, her voice hissed in a disgusted response.

"Then you will parish…Burn in a place where only betrayers, and real monsters linger." He said to her, and she fainted, dieing as she hit the ground.

He picked her body up, feeling her body turn rapidly cold as she began to slip farther into death. He threw her into the flames, her body smoldering into nothing.

He then removed his heart, and held it before him, looking at the place where the girl once burned, "Take it with you, for you will get no other love where you walk now." The heart turned to dust, screaming coming from the flames as they drifted out.

The man then seemed to fall into a hole. In this dark, dank hole, there came a repeat, the sound of a name being chanted, 'Staroatio'. The voices yelled. It was the woman, her screams as she constantly burned in darkness. Nothing there but the heart's ashes of the only man who cared so deeply for her.

-This is a fairy tale. It isn't meant to make any sense, unless you want it to. Anyway, people cant really just pull their hearts out. This was meant in the sense of his heart was dieing because the only person he loved had not returned his feelings. Anyway, I hope you all liked this little side story.

D.D.Darkwriter

Finished: 6:53 PM Sep. 8, 2008


End file.
